


Taboo

by TheWriterWrites



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom Thomas Jefferson, Dry Humping, M/M, NIpple stimulation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sub Alexander Hamilton, sad hammy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWrites/pseuds/TheWriterWrites
Summary: Alexander Hamilton shows up and Thomas Jefferson's home uninvited. No one needs to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was a request on my tumblr, @aaronburrisadouchebag and I really hope you guys enjoy it! It's a little short, but I'm proud of it.

A knock sounded at the door of the Jefferson New York manor. This was quite odd, because no one usually visited Thomas on Sundays. It was the one day his maids had off, and the day he usually spent relaxing. 

Clad in his typical fuchsia wear, Thomas strolled over to the front door of his home and opened it. 

“Mister Jefferson-”

“Hamilton?”

Thomas scowled, staring at the short man before him. Hamilton appeared nervous and twitchy. It wasn't a usual thing for him. 

“Can I come in?” The immigrant requested, boldly looking up to meet Thomas’s chocolate colored gaze. 

Hesitant and slightly confused, Thomas stepped out of the way to allow the Treasurer inside. “What do you need, Alexander?” 

“You, Thomas.” Hamilton said swiftly, shutting the door. “I can't stop. I can't get you out of my head and since Laurens died-”

Thomas cut him off, “You want me, Alexander? You know how taboo this kind of thing is…”

The Virginian shook his head as Hamilton rambled on. “Thomas, please, no one needs to know-” 

Jefferson scowled and reached over, locking the front door. He turned back, grasping Alexander by his coat and pushing him against the wall roughly. “Nobody needs to know.” He murmured, then pressed his plump lips against Hamilton’s pouty ones. 

Alexander immediately reached up, tangling his fingers in Jefferson’s curly, dark locks. He parted his lips as they kissed, allowing the other man’s tongue to slip into his mouth. It was a momentary battle for dominance, but Thomas won. 

The Secretary of State slid his hands down the length of Hamilton’s body, then shoved the man’s green coat off. The material fell to the floor, and was soon followed by Jefferson’s magenta jacket as well. 

Thomas grabbed Alexander by his thighs, lifting him up and pinning him against the wall. Alexander let out a small yelp of surprise, but Jefferson silenced him with a rough kiss. Desperate for friction, the Virginian began grinding his clothed hips against Alexander’s. 

“Fuck,” Thomas grunted. His cock was hard, uncomfortably pressed in his trousers. “You're so fucking good, Hamilton. A good slut,” he growled, kissing down the man’s chin and jaw, finally settling at his upper neck. He began sucking, creating dark hickeys. 

Hamilton was holding onto Jefferson’s shoulders, hoping that he wouldn't be dropped. His own erection was hard with need, and he let out a soft moan as Thomas began sucking at his neck. “Yes sir…. I'm your slave today, M-master.” 

Thomas felt his body instantly heat up at the scotsman’s scandalous murmurings. “Bedroom,” he demanded, setting Hamilton down and dragging him down the hall and into his bedroom. 

Thomas pushed Hamilton onto the bed immediately, kicking off his shoes. The treasurer did the same, his shoes hitting the wooden floor. Hamilton’s back hit the mattress, and Jefferson was immediately on top of him, rolling their hips together. “Good boy, Alexander. You pretty little slut,” Thomas growled softly. 

His large, dark hands slid under Alexander’s shirt, skimming across the smooth, tan skin of his stomach. Hamilton shivered, his back arching, “Yes, master… I’m your dirty slut…” he murmured, allowing Jefferson to remove his shirt. 

The secretary of state tossed Hamilton’s white button-up to the ground, then hastily removed his own. Both men now shirtless, Jefferson resumed grinding against Alexander. His lips crashed back to the other man’s lips, biting and sucking harshly. “Damn right you’re my dirty slut. You’re a whore, Alexander,” Jefferson hissed, his muscles twitching as he supported himself above Hamilton, “You never could be satisfied, could you? You just had to have my cock…”

Alexander’s breath hitched and he let out a high-pitched whine. Thomas’s lips trailed back down Hamilton’s jawline, then to his neck. He recklessly began sucking and biting at the Scotsman’s throat, leaving bright red and purple hickies. The treasurer’s hands grasped tightly at Jefferson’s muscular, dark back, leaving crescent shaped indentions in his skin. 

Thomas pulled back for a moment, admiring his good work on Hamilton’s flesh. The Virginian pulled away, sitting back on the bed and leaning against the headboard. Alexander looked up at him in confusion from where he lay at the foot of the bed, “Sir?”

“Come up here, whore,” the southerner snapped, pushing some of his curly hair out from in front of his face. 

The immigrant quickly turned over, scrambling across the bed on his hands and knees to reach Thomas. His cock was still restrained inside his pants, painfully hard. He needed to cum badly. He settled in Jefferson’s lap, trying to hold in a blush as Thomas’s clothed erection pressed against his own.   
Deciding to make the first move, Alexander slowly and deliberately grinded his hips against Thomas’s. Jefferson groaned, grasping Hamilton by his hair and kissing his swollen lips firmly. The Virginian moved his lips further downward this time to the treasurer’s nipples. Hamilton’s skin was almost flawless; there were a few black freckles here and there, a teeny amount of chest hair, but an overall gorgeous complexion. Jefferson couldn’t help but latch onto one of his tan nipples and began to suck. 

Alexander arched his back, swiftly moving his fingers to Thomas’s hair. He buried them there near the roots, holding on as the Secretary of State attacked his sensitive nipples. “Motherfucker,” he hissed, bucking his hips towards Thomas. 

Thomas slid one of his hands down to Hamilton’s ass and spanked it sharply, pulling away from his nipple. “Watch your language. I’m fucking you, so that mouth better stay clean for when I dirty it up.” 

“Yes, sir,” whined Alexander, loosening his grip on Thomas’s hair. Jefferson went back to sucking on Hamilton’s nipples, flicking his tongue against the perky bud and then gently biting. He sucked harshly one last time on the first nipple, then began to lavish the skin around it. Hamilton’s chest was quickly covered in purple bruises and tooth-marks. 

Alexander began to desperately grind his pelvis against Jefferson’s, his cock leaking precum into his pants. “Please, please, sir, I need to cum.” 

Thomas was about to begin his attack on Alexander’s second nipple when he heard the pleading. “Hold it in, Alexander. I’m not done with you. “ He murmured lowly, sliding one hand into the back of Hamilton’s trousers. As he began to lick and suckle Alexander’s other nipple, his index finger began to gently prod and circle the immigrant’s hole. 

The scotsman let out a short cry, beginning to hump Thomas’s lap. He was nearly in tears; his cock was throbbing with the need to cum. After a few moments, Jefferson slipped his index finger inside of Hamilton to the first knuckle, then to the second. He was so horny at this point that he began to return Alexander’s needy dry humping with his own. 

Thomas succeeded in pushing his whole finger into Hamilton, so he know was quickly thrusting that digit in and out of the immigrant’s needy hole. He pulled away from Hamilton’s chest, looking back up so Alexander could kiss him. “You’re such a good little slut, Alexander.” He praised the man lowly, then furrowed his brows in confusion as Hamilton let out a cry and stilled on top of him. 

Alexander stopped dry humping Thomas, letting his head drop to the man’s shoulder. His body was trembling, and Jefferson removed his finger slowly. “Alexander, are you-...” He looked down, realizing what had occurred. 

The front of the treasurer’s green trousers had a darker stain and he was panting heavily. Thomas gently slid his hands along Hamilton’s back until they were nestled in his hair, then he pulled Alexander away from him gently. The lighter-skinned man gazed at Thomas, his eyes hazy. 

“Did you cum in your pants, Alexander? Huh? You little slut? You wanted me so bad that you couldn’t even wait for me to fuck you?” Thomas snapped, releasing Hamilton’s hair to grasp his chin tightly. 

The immigrant let out a little whine, nodding his head. “I’m sorry, master.” He murmured. 

Jefferson scoffed and let go of Alexander, grumbling. “You’re going to pay for that by sucking my cock, do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Hamilton murmured, slowly wiggling down the bed. His own cock had gone soft, and the wet spot of semen had gone cold. 

He kissed Thomas’s neck, noting how the man easily relaxed under his touch. He sucked at the Virginian’s dark skin more gently, leaving only faint marks. Jefferson let out a soft sigh, feeling Hamilton’s tongue and lips wander over his collarbone, muscular chest, nipples, and abs. Alexander, however, was never one to linger. He didn’t stay on one part of Thomas’s body for long; choosing instead to try and taste every part at once. 

The treasurer finally traced each of Jefferson’s abs with his tongue, then along the V that led to his pelvis. He met Thomas’s gaze, moving his lips to where the magenta pants were tenting because of his erection. He opened his mouth and pressed it over the clothed curve of Thomas’s cock, smirking as he licked and sucked at it. Jefferson was clearly enjoying it; his teeth were gritted hard as he fisted the sheets. 

Alexander pulled away after a moment and reached up to teasingly tug down Thomas’s trousers enough to reveal his long, thick cock. Alexander sucked in a breath; it might have been more than he bargained for. 

“What? You don’t think you can take it?” gloated the Southerner, his chest heaving as he gazed down at the scotsman. 

Sparked by his lover’s jest, Alexander was determined to deep-throat the man’s cock. He leaned in, keeping his brown gaze locked with Thomas’s, and began to lick around the base of his cock. His hand gripped the top half, pumping slowly as he thoroughly wetted the bottom inches. 

The scotsman lowered his head even further, still stroking Thomas’s cock, and began to lap at his balls gently. Jefferson sucked in a breath quickly as Alexander exchanged licking and sucking each of his testicles. As soon as the Virginian let out the first whimper, Hamilton was already moving back up to lick a stripe along the underside of his cock. 

The Secretary of State hissed out a string of naughty swears, which was like music to Hamilton’s ears. He finally rubbed the head of Thomas’s cock against his lips, wetting them with the precum that was dripping there. 

Thomas’s gaze darkened as he observed Hamilton’s lust-filled actions, his fingers twitching. He moved one hand to rest in Alexander’s hair, merely holding on. 

Hamilton finally sucked the head of Jefferson’s cock into his mouth, the salty tang of precum immediately hitting his tongue. He slowly bobbed his head back and forth, taking in inch after inch of Thomas’s erection. His left hand gripped the southerner’s hip, and his right was stroking the lower half of his cock. 

The secretary of state groaned loudly, his hips bucking slightly into Alexander’s mouth. Thomas wanted more, so that was exactly what Hamilton gave him. Hollowing out his cheeks, Alexander began to lower his head further and further onto Jefferson’s large erection until his nose was brushing the man’s pelvis. His throat and mouth were stuffed full, and Alexander was fighting every desire to gag.

Jefferson could hardly handle it. Hamilton’s mouth was so tight; he was almost ready to cum right then and there. Alexander began to bob his head back and forth along the entire length of Jefferson’s cock slowly. After a minute, he had finally worked himself up to where he could suck Thomas’s cock easier. 

“Fuck, Alexander, “ Thomas growled and pulled Hamilton off his cock just as his orgasm hit. Thick ropes of gooey, hot, white cum landed on the treasurer’s face. Alexander blinked, slightly startled, but kept his mouth open so he could taste it. 

As soon as Jefferson finished, he flopped back onto the bed, panting heavily. The two were quiet for a moment, and a saddened look crossed the immigrant’s features. Alexander grabbed the corner of the sheets and wiped his face off, then slowly slid off the bed and began to redress. 

“Hamilton?” Thomas frowned, pushing himself to a sitting position. “Are you alright? I…I suppose I could get you a glass of water-”

Alexander shook his head, sliding into his shoes. “Don’t worry about it, Thomas. I can handle myself. Thank you for your time. I promise I won’t bother you like this again.”

As the scotsman began to make his way towards the front hall, Jefferson tugged up his trousers and followed. “Hamilton, wait. You shouldn’t leave so early. Are you sure you don’t want-”

Alexander cut him off with a fierce scowl. “I’m sure, Jefferson! I… I just couldn’t help but think of Laurens,” tears began to rise in the man’s eyes as he opened the front door. “It’s too soon since he’s been gone. I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have tried to replace him so soon. No one can.” he lowered his voice, then whirled around and joined the pedestrians on the sidewalk. 

Thomas wanted to say something, anything, to get the young Alexander to return. He sighed, watching the man disappear with the crowd. He slowly pulled away from the outside world and shut the door, resuming his Sunday afternoon mediocrity.


End file.
